


Body Double

by NeverComingHome



Category: Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the porn battle prompt: Replacement. </p><p>Contains: bit of dubcon and unrequited Chandler/Joey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Double

When Joey didn’t get one of Chandler’s jokes or comments he’d laugh, pause, then laugh again and say something like, “I don’t get it” or “This guy knows what he’s talking about. Psst, Chandler what are you talking about?” When Eddie doesn’t get one of Chandler’s jokes or comments he laughs, loudly and genuinely, but instead of fading into a reply or even an awkward silence he cuts it off like someone has prematurely pressed the mute button on his voice box. 

He promises to work on it.

When they ran out of foil Chandler would walk in to find Joey pointing the naked tube at a stuffed bear on the kitchen counter, knighting it 'Sir Growls A Lot' or challenging it to a fight. When he walks in on Eddie gesticulating with a piece of cardboard in the living room he smiles, grabs one of his own and taps Eddie on the back of the shoulder.

“Avast ye!”

Eddie turns around, frowning so hard his eyebrows almost touch. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Short question, long long answer.”

“Let me be specific, why did you come up and hit me out of nowhere while I’m trying to kill a fly?”

“Ah, sorry, my fault. Did you kill it?”

“Did I kill it? DID I KILL IT?” Eddie shakes his head at Chandler then puts his hands on his hips. “Kill what?”

Chandler closes his mouth quickly after opening it and laughs nervously while backing away. “Well I’m just going to do that thing I have to do.”

“What thing?”

“Um, leave?”

Eddie and Joey are both strange people who take the scenic route to the point. They ramble, chuckle at inappropriate moments and things and generally make everyone wonder how someone so simple on paper can be so confusing when actualized. 

Once, Chandler walked in through the door and Joey grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in for a kiss that made him rock hard in a second. It was open mouthed and needy with two hands cupping the back of him like Joey was going to lift him onto the nearest flat surface and ride him like a mechanical bull. When he pulled back Chandler gasped like they’d been under water for too long. 

“Hot right? That guy who hired me to be his boyfriend to piss off his parents said they didn’t believe he wasn’t straight and he said it was because I didn't kiss like a gay dude. Well you look me in the eye Mr. Bing and tell me how gay you are for me right now.”

Chandler had backed away from his roommate, fists tightly clenched. “Not gay at all, no homosexual feelings for Joey from this guy.”

Joey slapped his chest and laughed when Chandler flinched. “Tell it to your pants, bro, I gots me a gay for pay check to cash.” 

~*~  
After pulling a late shift he walks into his room and someone pulls him in by the tie for a kiss. Chandler’s eyes are still adjusting to the dark but he sees bed spiked hair and a familiar outline before a calculated touch grabs him from behind to press Chandler against them. He kisses Chandler’s cheek, whispers, “Yeah” like he’s confirming something and kisses him again. Chandler closes his mouth and swallows, but he still can’t think of the appropriate or even inappropriate thing to say. When he comes up with something vaguely coherent Eddie untucks his shirt and says,

“Hot right?”

“What?”

“You must be hot,come on.”

Joey isn’t exactly afraid of voicing how much he enjoys whatever the girls he takes to his room do to him, but the few times they’ve ever drunkenly fooled around there was always a show on or music playing while they didn’t make a noise but for moaning. With Eddie the silence is charged with something, comfortable being the furthest down the list of descriptors Chandler would use. When they make it to the bed Eddie rubs his forehead into the pillow and reaches a hand around to press his fingertips into Chandler’s skin, feel his muscles move as he thrusts into him. 

Chandler’s not an asshole, he’s not thinking of Joey or anything like that when he‘s inside Eddie, he’s not thinking of anything at all really.

“Come on,” Eddie starts saying when Chandler is almost there, “come on, take it. It’s yours take-”

Chandler covers Eddie’s mouth and while Joey would have probably licked or bitten Eddie kisses his palm as chastely as he would someone on their first date. It’s sweet and dirty and inexplicably the best part of it all. 

“How kinky are you, Mr. Bing,” Eddie laughs when they’re side by side on their backs. “I thought for sure I’d be on the floor with a knife sticking out of my chest as you tried to figure out what to do with the body.”

Chandler makes a face at the ceiling that Eddie doesn’t catch. “Choosing to focus on what happened rather than what you just said, what the hell, man?”

“You remind me of someone. She doesn't exist.”

“Not to get into semantics, but she _did_ exist, yes?”

“She got herself this new life in which I'm not important, but I haven't been able to make her not matter to me so I pretend she doesn't exist. Is that weird?”

Then possibly for the first time Chandler feels like laughing, but can’t. “Completely. Let me know if it works.”


End file.
